Julia x Rasair
Characters Julia © BlackPhoenix Rasair © amanda2324 Support Support Level C Julia: *In the forest trying to grow fruit* Come on little apple. You can do it. Rasair: *she's walking around, looking for berry bushes or anything to eat. She sniffles, due to her cold, and then sneezes* Julia: Eep! *apple explodes* what was that?! Rasair: *hears a screetch and peers through the bushes* ... Julia: Who's there!? Rasair: ?! ... *steps out of the bushes* ... *she points to herself* Keo la Rasair... Julia: *sighs in relief* oh its just a girl. What was that you said, miss? Rasair: ...I Rasair... my name. *points at her* You? Julia: Oh your name is Rasair? I am Julia. Rasair: ...Moide nulra kesa daja? Julia: What did you say? Rasair: Er... what you doing? Julia: Oh I'm trying to make my lunch. Would you like to join me? Rasair: ...join? What mean? Julia: *Starts talking louder and slower* Would you like to eat with me? Rasair: ...*nods* Julia: Allright then, Rasair. Have a seat. *begins growing another apple* Rasair: *sees her growing an apple, she is startled. She sits down, and frowns* How you DO that?! Julia: I'm not sure. I guess I was just born with the power. Rasair: ...it swell 'er iz! Nothing alike it! Julia: I'll take that as a complement. *picks apple* here ya go Rasair: *accepts the apple* Thank you. Julia: *Starts growing more fruit* So where are you from, miss Rasair? Rasair: I live on ship. Julia: A ship? Are you a sailor? Rasair: I a cabin boy! Julia: Huh? Cabin boy? But your a girl Rasair: I son of Koruso! Julia: Don't you mean daughter? Rasair: ...no, not daughter... son! Julia: ...Why? Rasair: I am boy! Julia: ...Ok. Your a boy. Rasair: Uh-huh! *covers her mouth with her arm as she sneezes* I strong boy! I can fight! Julia: Bless you. Are you feeling well? Rasair: I am fine, it is not bad. Julia: Are you sure? You look rather pale. Rasair: *sneezes* It just a cold... I am fine. ^^ Julia: Come here. Let me feel your head. Rasair: *hesitates but walks over to her* Julia: *feels forhead* That's not good. Your burning up Rasair: Wh-what? Julia: You have a fever. Its a bad one to. Is your home far from here? Rasair: ...my ship is gone. It was in a storm and I fell into the ocean. Julia: oh...I'm sorry. You can stay with me if you'd like. Rasair: ...r-really? Julia: Of course! I can't just let you wander around the forest in your condition. Rasair: Er... yes. All right. Julia: Come with me. *grabs Rasair's hand and leads her into the forest* End Support Level C Support Level B Rasair: *covers her mouth as she sneezes* Julia: It doesn't sound like that fever of your is getting any better. *hands her a cup of tea* Rasair: ...what is fever? *accepts the tea and sips it* Julia: A fever is a sickness. It is when your body gets hotter than it should be. Rasair: Oh. *sniffles* Will it get better? Julia: It will, but you must rest so your body can heal itself. Rasair: ...okay... how long? Julia: I'm not sure. Just until your better I suppose. The herbs I put in your tea will help a little. Rasair: *nods, sipping on her tea again* Where you come from? Julia: I'm from Silva Regnum. Rasair: I went there sometimes, on the ship! Julia: Oh? By the different ports? Rasair: Yes! We transport things all over the place. Julia: That must have been nice. I never really got the chance to go see any of the ports. Rasair: Most of them are icky. The north port is pretty and clean. It my favorite port! Julia: I could probably never go on a ship. I would get seasick. You like sailing? Rasair: Yes, sailing fun! I get seasick sometimes, but papa cure me. Julia: Papa? Was he the captain? Rasair: Yes, Koruso! Julia: Oh. You told me that your ship was in a storm. Did you get separated from him? Rasair: *nods* Yes... I saw no ship, so I went to find food. Now I here. Julia: Well...you've traveled quite a long way. Rasair: ...how far? Julia: The nearest port is many miles from where I found you. How long have you been lost? Rasair: Er... *holds up six fingers* This many days... is that seven? No, five! Wait... six, yes! Julia: You've been on your own for six days!? But your so young. How did you manage? Rasair: ...I twelve, I am not kid. >.< I just walked a lot, and ate berries, slept near trees. Julia: Still...thats a long time to be on your own. Rasair: ...I am strong, I can take care of myself. Sometimes. Julia: Well, I'm just glad I found you Rasair: I am glad I found you, too! It is no fun to be alone for long. Julia: Very true. Just get some rest for now, Rasair. Your gonna need it if you want to get better Rasair: ...yes, Julia. *lies down, and is soon asleep* Julia:...poor child. End Support B Support Level A Rasair: *practicing her fighting by punching the air* Julia: Rasair! What are you doing!? You should be resting Rasair: I am training, to keep strong! Julia: But your fever just broke! You should be recovering! Rasair: ...okay... *puts her brass knuckles in her pocket* Julia: What am I going to do with you? Rasair: Er... punish me? Julia: What? No, no. I'm not gonna punish you. Why would you think I would do that? Rasair: ...because I'm training when you told be to rest. Disobedience. Julia: I wouldn't punish you. You didn't know any better. Besides, your too nice of a kid Rasair: Er... thank you. Julia: Now try to get some rest. I guess we'll go to into the nearest village later Rasair: ...why we go to village? Julia: You want to find your captain don't you? Rasair: No! Er... I mean... uhh... Julia: What's wrong, Rasair? Rasair: *twidles thumbs enrvously* Er... I not want to go back... I do not like Koruso... Julia: But I thought he was your father. Why don't you like him? Rasair: ....*looks away* Julia: Its allright. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Rasair: S-so I not have to go back...? Julia: Not if you don't want to. Rasair: *nods* Koruso is... a mean man... Julia: Than you never have to see him again. You can still stay with me if you'd like Rasair: Y-yes, I would like that. End Support Level A Rasair the mysterious sailor and Julia the careing mage Julia and Rasair enjoyed each other's company for many years in the great forest. Eventually Rasair left the forest to find her own way in life. Some time later she returned as a full fledged Kumebaia to thank her long standing friend for the care Julia gave her in her time of need